


Fives has always been a bit of an overthinker

by KungFu_Slippers



Series: Clone Wars AU, Fives POV [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 14:20:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30124098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KungFu_Slippers/pseuds/KungFu_Slippers
Summary: Little Fives asks too many questions and now has a soft spot for female Jedi.
Series: Clone Wars AU, Fives POV [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2216928
Kudos: 6





	Fives has always been a bit of an overthinker

Fives has always had a soft spot for female Jedi. He supposed it was a common theme among clones, if not ubiquitous. He often thought about why this was; it wasn't hard to figure it out at first glance. In the absence of a mother, Shaak Ti had been there for them. Countless times, she had transcended her Jedi position of aloof command and entered his rapidly expanding world of fears and questions. Fives knew he asked too many questions, sometimes more than was good for him, as Rex always pointed out. He couldn't help it, he was just so uncomfortable. The questions wriggled around under his skin, like an itch that needed to be scratched. The urge to open his mouth was too overwhelming to fight for long. Maybe he asked them as a surefire way to get Shaak Ti to stop and look at him. Sometimes she would put a hand on his shoulder, or cup his chin to look at his face when he was smaller and even more hotheaded than he was now. Maybe it was Force-magic, but he was certain she could tell each fo the clones apart. He lived for the fleeting moments of her attention, like he did for rare rays of sunshine on Kamino.

He remembered badgering Shaak Ti on one such occasion about why the Jedi didn't clone one of their own instead of commissioning Jango. _"Then you guys could use your Jedi-magic on the Seps,"_ he'd said, naively. _"Imagine an army of Jedi. It'd be so powerful the whole galaxy would explode."_

She'd looked at him with surprise. _"Yes, it would upset the balance in the Force. Jedi aren't meant to be warriors, Fives. Mandalorians have a different philosophy. They have a natural inclination for war fighting. Jango Fett volunteered for this cause. Think of it as a mutually beneficial partnership between the two cultures."_

Fives was left to ponder how Jango Fett was personally, or culturally, rewarded by his contribution to the Republic's cause. Surely he wasn't so shallow that he'd donate his genome purely for credits. Fives knew he wasn't. He knew it as surely as he knew that female Jedi made him feel a little mushy.

..

He'd never forget the moment he first caught sight of Kenobi's new apprentice. The Jedi Master had brought her to a joint mission briefing to introduce her to the 501st. Fives hadn't thought much about it when Skywalker mentioned that Kenobi was bringing a new apprentice on board, but there she was, one of the most vibrant humans he'd ever seen. He wondered if he was starting to become Force-sensitive for a second, because he swore he could feel the life energy exploding off of her, like a wash of fresh rain smell when the blast doors opened on Kamino. She had a tiny face with a pointed chin, expressive brows, eyes like a cup of caf, and loose hair that hung to her shoulders. It was much lighter than his, but still the color of soil.

Fives stood next to Rex at the portable tactical holotable, but for a change of pace, the little apprentice was looking at _him_ , not at Rex's polished persona. It was commonly accepted that Rex had the affect of stealing attention wherever he happened to be, but no-one really resented him for it. The little apprentice only gave him a cursory glance, then her gaze seemed to settle on Fives while Kenobi was speaking. Whatever he was saying passed over Fives's head. He was too distracted by the short bundle of energy staring at him. He noticed she had a brownish purple scar snagging through her right eyebrow. Its color told him it was recently acquired. Her presence was large, but it carried a quiet fierceness, contrasting with her small size. He'd never seen such a small human before. At first he thought maybe she was still a youngling, but she dragged her swirling caf eyes over him in a way that said decidedly otherwise. Fives shifted, put his hands on his hips, and stopped thinking completely. 

If Rex expected to consult him about recce for the upcoming joint op, he was out of luck. Fives had his own recce to conduct.

**Author's Note:**

> I love Fives's character. I want to flesh it out more. This is another series, one that I plan to develop into a real story. Not sure exactly where it's going to go yet, but it's going...somewhere. I'm a fundamentally melancholy writer, so just keep that in mind. Also, don't mind me as I try to slyly introduce an original character. Rating subject to change.


End file.
